Part One:Recruiting
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ I decided to make by own story about tribes since it was getting pretty popular on Justin's Blog. I have used some of his pictures and ideas with permission. I have used some other user ideas too. This is a blog about a story, called Dragonvale Wars. This is the recruiting blog, where you tell me which elemental tribe and character role you want to play. Rules: *'NO '''anons will be accepted *Please tell me your tribe and role in the comments section '''only' *If there are too much users in a tribe, a poll will be made. The top voted users stay in the tribe while others can try to be in a different tribe *Each tribe will have a lieutenant. I will choose the most dedicated user to be the lieutenant. Tribes: Plant The Plant Tribe is lead by Bloom, a potion healer and poison master. Her tribe is known for it's secret poison ninjas and potion wizards. The tribe lives in Arbor Forest, a forest that stretches through most of Dragonvale. The Plant have an alliance with Water, the other healing tribe. However, that does not make them weaker. These two small tribes almost succeeded in taking the large city of the Metal Tribe. They are the reason why the city is now hidden behind the Great Metal Defense Barrier, a giant wall that surrounds the city. Roles: *Healer: Helper Potions/Antidotes *Inventors: Helper Potions/Poison *Wizard: Spy/Guard/Warrior/Helper Potions/Spells *Ninja: Spy/Guard/Warrior Weapons/Poison *Dragon Tamer: Spy/Guard/Warrior Dragons *Archer: Guard/Warrior Arrows Battle Cry: Pay tribute to the shadowy tribe of DragonVale, the all-mighty Plant Tribe! Our Ancestor, the Great Plant Dragon, Thornbark, was the very first great dragon to walk on DragonVale soil, therefore claiming it as his own! Join the Tribe of the First Dragon, or be crushed by the tribe of the invincible stalk! Banners: N/A Earth The ruler of the Earth Tribe is Bash, a mysterious and experienced bounty hunter. Not much is known about him and many people think that he is a spy for a darker organization..... even his own tribe members. Some of the members hold secret meetings about him in hidden caves in the Terra Mountains, the mountain range where the Earth Tribe live. Earth's alliance, Metal, will sometimes come to find a way to bring down Bash. Roles: *Wizard: Spy/Guard/Bounty Hunter/Helper Spells *Earth Bender: Guard/Spy/Bounty Hunter Earth *Dragon Tamer: Spy/Guard/Bounty Hunter Dragons *Knight: Bounty Hunter/Guard Weapons *Archer: Bounty Hunter/Guard Arrows Battle Cry: Tread carefully, for the ground is our lair. Should you ever anger us, you shall flap your wings until they wear. Bow down before the mighty tribe of Earth, the righteous rulers of all! -Earth Tribe Banners: N/A Hydra Council (Fire. Cold, Lightning) The Fire, Cold, and Lightning Tribes are the only tribes with just dragons. Together, these three tribes make the Hydra Council. The Fire Tribe's leader, Ignis, is the strongest dragon of the Council and Cold's Leader, Frost, is the wisest. The Lightning Leader, Zap, is also the head of the Council. The Hydra Council live on Serpens Island, an island that consists of three different mountains. The Fire live on Mt. Blaze, a volcano and the Cold live on Mt. Frigus, a mountain with glaciers and caves. The Lightning Tribe live on Mt. Lumen, a rocky mountain where storms always rage above. The Hydra Council also have the only known dragons that can talk. Roles: *Intelligence (Cold,Lightning): Helper-----------------------------------Strategies *Knight (Fire,Lightning): Warrior/Guard--------------------------------Weapons *Wizard (Fire, Cold, Lightning): Warrior/Guard/Spy/Helper-----Dragon Moves *Inventors (Fire, Cold Lightning): Helper--------------------------------Machines *Healer (Cold): Helper---------------------------------------------------------Spells Battle Cries: Combatants of Land or Sky, we shall rule over all! We strike quick as lightning, no matter how fast you can run or fly. By our leader Zap's name, join us, or feel the wrath of the Tribe of the Searing Bolt! -Lightning Tribe With wings of flame, we prowl the skies, we shall set all ablaze. Our heat shall warm our allies and scorch our enemies. Stand down to the dominant tribe, the greatest of the First Three! -Fire Tribe Our power is apparant, our reign inevitable. Should you ever stand against us, expect an icy frost to chill your bones, and your limbs to freeze in mere seconds. None stands upon us, we will extinguish the flames of our enemies, and we shall freeze them to submission! -Cold Tribe Banners: Water The leader of the Water Tribe is Aqua, a master healer and water bender. The Water live in caves behind Vapoura Falls, a place only accesible by water benders. Not even the Plant Tribe, Water's alliance, can get in. The Earth tribe think that the Plant and Water are weak, but the Metal know the truth. Plant and Water almost succeeded in taking Metallum City. As a result, the city now has a large barrier around it and the Metal are now bitter enemies with the Water and Plant tribes. Roles: *Healer: Helper Spells *Wizard:Warrior/Guard/Spy/Helper Spells *Water Bender: Spy/Helper Water *Intelligence:Helper Strategies *Dragon Tamer: Spy/Warrior/Guard Dragons Battle Cry: Tranquil like the calm pond, we dwell peacefully in our bays, but should we ever be offended, be preprared to face the largest tribe the world has ever known! Face the Flood of the Water Tribe! -Water Tribe Banners: N/A Air The Air Tribe is lead by two wizards, Sonic and Whirlwind. They are independent and have no alliances. The wizards in the Air Tribe are the only ones that can teleport without a portal. The Air live in in Aether Palace, a castle on top of the clouds. The Air are known for their strategy planning and intelligence. The other tribes plan for months before daring to attack the palace Air.png Whirlwind.png Roles: *Wizard: Spy/Warrior/Guard/Helper Teleportation/Spells/Telepathy *Intelligence: Helper Strategies *Air Bender: Helper/Spy/Warrior/Guard Air *Healer: Helper Spells *Inventor: Helper Machines *Dragon Tamer: Spy/Warrior/Guard Dragons Battle Cry: All of you are fighters on land, you have no power in the skies. We will strike you dead, and you will never even see us. Children of non-air parents, fear the tribe of the great Sonic and Whirlwind! Bow down before the ruling element! Choose to join us, it would be most wise. The choice is yours. - The Air Tribe Banners: Metal Metallum City, the city where the Metal Tribe live in, is governed by Shard, an expert gunner and blacksmith. The city is protected by the Great Metal Defense Barrier. It can only be opened by Metal and Earth benders. The Metal are famous for their expert weaponry and sharpshooting assasins. But since the attack from Water and Plant, the Metals are now mostly defensive. Everyone except their leader, who will do anything to get revenge. Roles: *Gunner: Assasin/Guard/Spy Guns *Forger: Helper/Guard Weapons *Metal Bender: Warrior/Guard/Spy Metal *Intelligence: Helper Strategies *Dragon Tamer: Spy/Warrior/Guard Dragons Battle Cry: Of impenetrable metal we are, the rulers under the ground. Our claws shall pierce all- for they are made of the most durable material of all of DragonVale: Defer to the Metal Tribe! -Metal Tribe Banners: N/A ???#1: Not much is currently known about this alliance. It consists of 8 special tribes that live in the Dream World. (To become a member, find me in chat. Private Message me and I will tell you the backround information. You cannot change your mind. I will add you into the story. You cannot tell anyone else information about this. If I see you sharing information, you cannot be in my story anymore.) Roles: *Mythical Creature *Scientist *Wizard *Healer *Time Traveller ???#2: Not much is known about this tribe. It has 2 travelling villages: Hora and Contrarium. The leader's name is Arcanus. (To become a member, find me in chat. Private Message me and I will tell you the backround information. You cannot change your mind. I will add you into the story. You cannot tell anyone else information about this. If I see you sharing information, you cannot be in my story anymore.) Roles: *Wizard *Inventor *Bender (All elements) *Healer *Dragon Tamer ???#3: Nothing '''will be realeased about this group. All DV admins are automatically joined. The only other people allowed to join are other DV staff members. They must find me in chat and I will tell them the roles and background information. '''No-one else can join. ???#4: Nothing '''will be realeased about this group. I have chosen the members for this group and have told them the background information. Please note that I did not choose them because they are my friends (even though they are my friends >.<). I have used specific rules to choose the members. '''No-one else can join. Credits *Omega for helping me with codes *Heat/White for helping me with revising *Justin for suppoting my idea and giving me permission for pictures *Synergy/Wiz for making pictures and battle cries *All the users who made the ideas that I used